This funding is in support of the research initiatives in the Clinical Proteomics Technologies for Cancer Program. Specifically, 1) Mouse Biospecimens: To furnish services, equipment, and facilities to manage mouse tissue and plasma samples;2) To conduct characterization assays on antibodies for the CPTC initiative, and made accessible to the research community;3) To provide a caBIG compliant public proteomics data sharing site, and oversea that proper data ontologies and annotations are consistent throughout the CPTC network;4) To support experimental study design, statistical analysis, and methodological approaches to applying proteomic technology platforms toward clinical measurement;5) To determine the statistically correct number of patient biospecimens required at each phase of the CPTC initiative proteomics pipeline;6) To develop antibodies to peptides from specific regions of interest in a cancer related protein